A Game of Ashes
by Jake Wolf
Summary: After winning the master's tournament Ash is told that everything he's lived is a lie and his world is actually dead. So a voice offers to send him to a new world by starting a new game. With this Ash embarks on a new journey in a new world.
1. Chapter 1: Start a new game?

A game of Ashes

Legalities: This story will be an Ash X Harem story. It will take Ash from the future to the past. That said Ash will be older and wiser, and will have had some life experience. However like a few stories, Ash will be older than he is in canon when he starts his journey. There will be original characters but only one or two. Red will appear, but not in the way you expect. That said on to the story I guess.

Chapter 1: Do you want to start a new game?

Ash floated in darkness, he'd just won the Pokémon masters tournament, yet he felt as if he'd not done anything. A voice suddenly said "So you've finally awakened." Ash blinked and started to ask who are you, only to realize he had no voice. The voice chuckled realizing this and said "My mistake young master Ketchum, I forgot for a moment that you're only a spirit. Let me fix it so you can at least reply to my questions and what not. As for your question of who am I, why I am the one who created the multiverse before handing the reins to Arceus. She's a much more patient task mistress than I am a master; however I have to step in from time to time."

Ash blinked and asked "What does this have to do with me?" The voice seemed to smile despite not having a face and waited for him to run out of questions knowing he had more. Ash asked "What happened, why did you drag me away just as I won the Pokémon master's tournament? Why would you take me away from my dream? What could you possibly want with me? Why isn't Arceus the one talking with me if she controls the multiverse?"

The voice seemed to smirk as it replied "To answer your questions in order, what does this have to do with you, everything. What happened? You finally died. I didn't drag you away your soul gave up on its body after fulfilling its dream in your mind. I want you to hit reset so to speak. Arceus isn't talking to you because she agreed it would be best if I handled this since I'm better at transferring material."

Ash blinked and asked "Transferring material? What's that got to do with anything?"

The voice replied "It's got everything to do with everything. It's the only way to send you to a new world, if you want to start a new game that is. Or I can send you to the afterlife and look for someone else. Up to you really, but honestly the afterlife can be pretty boring for an action oriented person, it's why I don't pay much attention to it." Ash just sighed thinking then the voice finally asked "Well the reason I'm here Ash, is, would you like to start a new game?"

Ash blinked and said "Can't I just continue?" The voice made a sound that could only be taken as a negative. Ash sighed and said "So my only options are to die or start over?" The voiced made a sound in the affirmative. Ash muttered to himself a bit then said "Fine, I'll start a new game."

The voice laughed at that and said "You've chosen to start a new game, now for the rest of this. Are you a boy or girl?" The voice waited then Ash growled out 'boy'. The voice hmmed and said "Alright you're a boy. A simple warning, you'll be having your memories from this life, as well as the memories of the one you're replacing who just died. You'll be filling in for them, since your world's vanishing and all. So be careful and constantly check your memories."

Ash nodded and said "Got it." The voice laughed then a hole opened up under Ash and he fell through time and space to a world he'd never been to before. His new game had begun, and he was in for a lot of changes. As Ash vanished Arceus and the owner of the voice appeared. The voice's owner was a young man with dirty blonde hair, grey eyes, stood a little less than six feet tall, and was wearing a shirt and jeans that blended into the darkness.

He pulled on a pair of sunglasses and said "So it begins. Watch out for him, will you?" Arceus nodded her head and he continued "Think I should have told him about the morphs and ratio of females to males?"

Arceus chuckled and said softly "Maybe, but you were in a bit of a hurry to send him off without any trouble. I don't know why you didn't take more time to talk to him, after all there's no proof he's the Ash you're looking for other than your intuition. He might be a monster in human clothing that abuses his Pokémon and sees them as nothing more than tools."

The owner of the voice shook his head and said "Nah not this one, I made sure of that much at least. He respects Pokémon and sees them as his equals. Only real problem he has is a fixation on his mother. I think he has an Oedipus complex, ah well not like it'll be the first hero with mommy issues." Arceus snorted not saying anything more than that and he sighed then said "You think I'm playing god."

Arceus snored and said "No what I do is playing God, what you're doing is playing with free will which even the gods agreed not to do, though you have your reasons, so this should be interesting. Why didn't you pick Cynthia or Lance though?" The man scratched the back of his neck not meeting Arceus's eyes until she turned into a humanoid figure and grabbed his chin forcing him to look into her eyes. She said "Well Wolf?"

The man now recognized as Wolf said "Because they wouldn't have been able to change things if I sent them back." Arceus raised an eyebrow and he continued "They would have either been children when they needed to be champions, or would have been held locked tight by the rigidity of being the champion and leader of the G men respectively. Plus they wouldn't have been able to handle the change in worlds as well as Ash can because he's saved the world before they really haven't."

Arceus sighed and said "They just didn't agree to go back, right?" Wolf sweat dropped and looked away refusing to meet the alpha Pokémon's eyes. She laughed and said "They also didn't like being told that there fate was in your hands, did they?" Wolf shook his head still looking away and kneeled down drawing a circle in the darkness with his finger. It was a rather wonky circle that looked more like to squiggles put together further depressing him. Arceus said "Which is why you chose not to tell Ash you'll be altering his reality as you see fit."

Wolf jumped up and said "Now wait one second, I never said I'd be changing things continuously or anything. I'll just give him nudges here and there, probably guide him a long a little bit, etc. I will not take away his and others free will." Arceus giggled at the man's reaction and he sighed then said "Anyway I think it's time we checked up on our hero, he should be waking up, No?" Arceus nodded and the two turned to a part of the darkness that was slowly turning static like a TV being turned on. Eventually it revealed the image of a young man buried in his blankets.

 **Well there you go, chapter one of yet another story, don't know what I'm going to do with it. I just had to get it out of my head to work on the stories I've got already started. I may update this, but I really think I'm going to put things on Hiatus for a while. Back in time, The master of death, and most of my other stories are going on the back burner till I get ideas for them. This may just be at the front but it will be worked on alongside my personal stoies that I'm trying to get published that aren't fanfiction. That said, see you next time.**

 **Sincerely J Wolf.**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening in a new World

**Well here it is chapter 2. For a disclaimer and the legaleze you just need to go to chapter 1. This chapter we introduce how the world is different and we see how Ash take's things, as well a another interaction with the mysterious Wolf, though Ash of Course has yet to hear his name and as such thinks of him only as the owner of the voice. We also start to see a divergence from canon and an introduction of key facts. Next chapter we actually see Ash start his journey, and we learn more about the difference between trainers and their counterparts.**

Chapter 2: Awakening in a new world.

Ash woke up to the sound of humming. He quickly sat up in bed and glanced around then blinked as Mimey, his mother's mister mime, continued humming and standing over him. He looked at it and said "Everything alright Mimey?" He expected the classic "Mime, Mr. Mime."

So he was rather surprised when the Pokémon said "Yes Ash everything's fine? I just thought I'd see if I could wake you up by humming. I know you're a heavy sleeper but your mother said it might work. Speaking of which, she's downstairs making breakfast if you're hungry." Ash blinked and tried to reply but nothing came out. Mimey watched him then smiled and said "I'll see you downstairs, remember to look at the videotape Professor Oak sent you."

Ash nodded and slowly said "Got it Mimey." He stretched and rubbed his eyes then scratched his face feeling stubble. He also realized his voice was deeper than it had been and blinked in surprise. He got up and walked to the bathroom only to stare in horror at fuzz growing on his face. He searched his memories and found out how to shave then quickly did so. Afterward he washed his face and checked for any other changes that the mysterious voice might have given him. He looked down his shirt to make sure he didn't have breasts then felt inside his shorts and sighed when he felt his shaft then blinked realizing it was bigger.

He continued studying himself checking for claws or any fangs, which surprisingly enough, his canines were more pronounced but that was about it besides the fact the little marks below his eyes, were more pronounced. Ash sighed and glanced around his room noticing it still had all the things he'd had in it before his journeys then glanced at his TV and saw that there was a videotape with a note attached sitting on top of it. He took the note and walked downstairs then sat down at the table. His mother was surprised to see him and said "Hey Sweetie, aren't you going to watch the video from Professor Oak first?"

Ash shook his head and said "Nah I'll eat first, mom." He hadn't looked up from the note, which he was just twirling in his hands deciding on whether or not to open it. Finally he decided to open it. Inside was a letter that read as follows _"Hello Ash. I'm sorry to say that the starters have been taken but I still have Pokémon you can choose from and you can still get a pokedex. Gary got Squirtle and the other two were taken by two loving girls who have Pokémon on the brain. However since you were originally promised a Kanto starter I thought I'd make it up to you._

 _That said I believed it wise to allow you to take two of the eggs I have in the lab with you on your journey as well as your Pokémon companion. I hope you will take the time to watch the video I sent you and decide if training is really what you want to do._

 _Sincerely  
Professor Samuel Oak" _

Ash blinked and said "Wow." His mother looked at him questioningly and he shook his head saying "Nothing mom, just thinking on the letter

Professor Oak sent me." His mother nodded and he finally looked up to take in her form. He blinked as the only thought to cross his mind was _"Holy crap my mom's smoking hot."_ He looked away hiding a blush not noticing his mother secretive smile. He studied her pert behind and her back noticing she was still wearing a pink dress with an apron but her rear was much firmer in proportion and he saw that her legs were more toned, well what showed of them anyway.

He shook his head and dug into his food. He ate even more ravenously than in his own world, his body needing more sustenance since it was larger, though he did use table manners despite his rapid eating. His mother watched him smirking slightly to herself and thought _"My, he's grown; maybe someday he'll be ready to bring a girl home."_ She smiled to herself and watches Ash as he got up then headed upstairs. Meanwhile Ash was weighing what he'd seen of his mother in his world versus what he knew of her in his own world.

There weren't many differences, so he figured that was a good thing. He walked into his room and popped the tape into the player then turned on his TV. First a pokéball logo appeared then it slowly flashed open to reveal a girl who looked like a cross between a human and a meowth, albeit more human than meowth. Ash stared at her chest then shook his head as Professor Oak appeared and said "There are three types of beings in this world, Humans, Pokémon, and Pokémorphs. Humans are the dominant species, though both Pokémon and Pokémorphs are more numerous." He stopped to scratch the scratch cat's ear causing her to purr.

He continued "Pokémorphs were originally designed by a scientist to combine human and Pokémon DNA. It worked, but the thing was all Pokémorphs are female. No one is sure why but Pokémorphs can only be female Pokémon, except in the rare case where a human is infected with the genes of a Pokémon. There are only five males, who have become Pokémorphs, Each of them is well documented and is watched by the league. However all five have settled into different roles in the community and have agreed to surveillance."

He took a deep breath and continued "Pokémorphs have a habit of mating with humans or wild male Pokémon to reproduce. As such many trainers who have Pokémorphs have to be careful that they do not unduly stress them or their Pokémon and have enough dominance to keep them in line. Finally all Pokémon trainers are supposed to pick their license whether it be Pokémorph tamers, or Pokémon trainers. Some rare exceptions choose both."

He finished "All that said I will be glad to see any trainers or tamers who choose to come to me looking for a chance to start their journey. I believe that's everything, oh and for those that live nearby the time my lab opens is 8 a.m." He smiled and waved as the screen faded to black then Ash smiled and stretched. He got up yawning and went outside to relax. He found that in this world his alternate-self worked on martial arts katas.

He slowly started going through the katas one after another. He stretched and got into the lotus position then started meditating. He organized his thoughts slowly. First he sorted memories from his old world. They were fragmented and broken, but they showed him doing many things. Once that was settled he changed to sorting memories for this world. The first memories he had were of seeing a Pokémorph, she was a dratini morph. She promised to see him again, but vanished when he went to find her again. So he promised himself he'd go on his journey to find her and thank her for helping him out of a tight situation, which was nearly drowning.

That was when he decided to become a tamer; however he later met a pikachu who he grew to see as a close friend but passed away from a bad case of Pokérus. He'd promised himself he would find a way to make Pokémon stronger so the virus wouldn't take his lives, thus he wanted to be a trainer. However it was rare for people to be both a tamer and trainer, but he planned on being a master of both. He also planned on going from being a master to being more than just that.

Ash shook his head as he came out of his meditation surprised he could think so deeply where as in the other world it seemed like he had trouble thinking at all. It was almost as if someone opened his mind and poured information in. He shook his head and got up glancing at the sky then blinked. It was already mid-afternoon, which meant he missed lunch. He sighed and walked inside then blinked as he saw his mother doing yoga. He stared at her ass in the tight pants she was wearing and ran upstairs deciding that for the sake of his sanity he shouldn't stare.

Ash walked into his room and plopped on his bed with his hand over his eyes feeling a stirring between his legs. He stretched and rubbed his eyes then sighed and shook his head grumbling softly to himself thinking it wasn't right to see his mother as a sexual figure. Little did he know his mother was the one who intended for him to see her in such a state. Ash sighed and slipped into a light sleep where the owner of the voice appeared before him.

The owner hid himself in shadows only his mouth showing and smiled then said "Well do you like your new life?" Ash slowly nodded scratching his chin and the voice continued "Did you know in this world there are more females than males?" Ash stared at him wondering what this had to do with anything and he continued as if not noticing Ash's stare "Of course that means its ok for males to have many female companions. It also means that males are in high demand when they aren't worthless. You're not worthless, are you Ash?"

Ash glared and said "I'm not worthless. I'll prove it!" The voice's owner nodded smirking as if this was what he expected then he waved a hand and a viewing portal appeared showing Ash in his last life. The other Ash stated "I'm so useless. I couldn't beat Richie, I can't win a conference, why am I even a trainer." Ash stared at it remembering but seeing it almost as if he was a different person from then.

The figure laughed and said "Remember that?" Ash nodded and the figure continued "Good, if you have any more incidents like that I'll remind you of this conversation. Every time you consider yourself worthless you injure not only yourself but also your Pokémon and friends. It's why so many see you betrayed, although they seem to underestimate your friends' loyalty. I suggest proving to them you're strong enough though."

Ash nodded and said "Right, I'll do that." The figure smiled slightly then closed the viewing portal and opened another where Ash was holding the master's cup and Ash stared at it. He blinked as an announcer called him Red and asked "They know my nickname?" The figure nodded and closed the viewing portal as Ash said "So there are more females than males in this world, and males that are respectable are treated better than the few males who aren't willing to be kind and caring."

The figure nodded and said "It's also not uncommon for women to be willing to share a man with Pokémorphs; they're also willing to share him with each other, unlike in your old world. You just have to be careful. Oh and the legendries all have a human and morph form." Ash blinked wondering why he was told that and the voice's owner continued "Mewtwo for example is female in this world, as are all the legendries. Just a warning, now you need to wake up."

Ash blinked and started to say why when he found himself floating into a light and shook his head as he saw Mimey leaning over him and saying "Wake up Ash. Wake up; you have to go to the lab in an hour." Ash sighed and nodded to show he understood then Mimey walked out and headed downstairs. Ash got up and got dressed in a black shirt, a black vest, an official league certified cap that was red and white, jeans, fingerless black gloves, and red sneakers.

He jogged downstairs and grabbed a plate of food then ate quickly deciding to go to the lab early and see if the professor was up. According to his memories he'd been helping out the professor since he was nine, which was seven years ago. In this world you had to be sixteen to start your Pokémon journey. He glanced at his mom and nearly had a nose bleed as she was wearing a close fit blouse and tight skirt that showed off her legs. He quickly left the house not seeing his mother's smirk at the effect she had on him.

He ran to the professor's lab and blinked as he saw Gary leaving with a pokéball in his hand and a crowd following him, despite it only being seven thirty. He shook his head and started for the entrance of the lab. The townspeople saw him and waved then he smiled and waved back before walking into the lab. As he walked into the lab he fainted at the site before him.

 **There we go we see the introduction of tamers and trainers as entities, we see Oak's recording, and we see Gary leave. I bet your wondering why Ash fainted, you'll find out soon enough. This M rating will start to be earned as of the next chapter. Also starting next chapter I'll be answering reviews, so send them in. I mean come on if there's not any reviews I don't know what anyone's curious or want to say. Anyway see you next chapter.**


End file.
